


Mending A Broken Heart

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dom Howie, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Sub Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin's ex Kristin left him after six years. Not knowing what to do, Kevin hides to cope. Howie eventually finds him, and helps pick him back up again.





	1. Breaking of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is special to me. It has some personal things woven into it, and I absolutely love the story. It's been written for awhile, but I now want to put it out. Hope you all enjoy it. This story is 7 chapters. You will get 2 a day until Friday, when I will post the last three. I will then take a small break, and post my next story next Wednesday. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Backstreet Boys. All rights go to them and their management. This work is pure Fiction.

Kevin Richardson, unofficial leader of the rising vocal group Backstreet Boys, stood there shocked, at what he had just heard from his girlfriend of six years. He knew they had been fighting a lot recently, more than they had ever before. The constant touring and being away for months on end had caused her to feel neglected and alone. He had done everything he could to have her with him, but management had been so strict about them being with each other, especially in the early years of their relationship.

"Wh..What did you say?" Kevin stuttered.

Tears fell from Kristin's eyes as she looked up at him. "I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep waiting for the next time you’ll be able to be here for three days, until you have to do something else with the group”. 

“I think it’s time we break up.” Kristin told the man she had thought she would spend forever with.  

“Kris, I am sure we can work this out! Maybe I could talk to management again or something?” Kevin knew he was grasping at straws, but he really didn’t want Kristin to leave. 

“We both know that’s not going to do a thing, Kevin. I need to find what else is out there. I’ve been with you since I was sixteen. I know I won’t be able to stick around when you guys get huge, and I know you will. It’s just easier this way” Kristin explained as she backed away from Kevin, and resumed packing. 

Kevin just watched his now ex-girlfriend pack her things up and walk out the door. He stood there for a long time, just looking at the closed door, wishing she would come back, telling him it was a cruel joke, and they were okay.  

Three hours later, Kevin was still in shock. He knew he needed to do something, but all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep the day away and grieve. So, that’s what he did. He didn’t get out of bed for days, only waking long enough to eat toast, before crawling back under the covers. He didn’t change out of his clothes, shower, or do much of anything. Almost three weeks passed without Kevin really leaving his room, or bathroom. 

His phone kept going off with calls from the rest of the guys, but they went unanswered. Eventually the phone died, and Kevin was grateful for it. He wanted nothing to do with the group anymore. He rationally knew it wasn’t their fault, but he was grieving hard, and knew he couldn’t face them at all.

He had also been hiding a part of himself, deep inside, that had been creeping out lately, and he kept getting odd looks from the other four. He knew he couldn’t deal with it, but it would soon come out, and relieve much of his burden. 


	2. Finding Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys haven't heard from Kevin, and are getting worried. Howie volunteers to go see him, and finds more than he bargains for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!

“Have any of you heard from Kevin, his phone seems to have gone completely dead” Brian Littrell asked three of his bandmates one day when they had gotten together to hang out. 

“No, he seems to be ignoring all four of us” Nick Carter told the others, who agreed with him. 

“Maybe one of us should go over there” AJ McLean suggested, as the four of them thought about their oldest bandmate, and wondering if he was okay. 

“I’ll do it, I live the closest to him, and it’d be really easy for me to see if he’s okay” Howie Dorough volunteered, he was getting really worried about Kevin. 

“Do you know why Kevin has been acting so weird in the last few months? He’s been really compliant with everything, and not arguing with me and AJ like he used to. I am getting concerned that something deeper has been going on” Nick noted to other three.

“No, but it definitely is odd. Let’s just wait for him to come to us. I don’t want to confront him about it, unless it endangers his life” Brian told them, and they vowed to keep an eye on Kevin. 

 Howie said he’d go over there the next day to check on Kevin. Howie knew he had a key to get into Kevin’s house, they all had keys to each other’s homes, in case of emergencies. 

It had been over two weeks since any of them had heard from him, and Howie was extremely worried. It wasn’t like Kevin to fall completely out of touch with them. Something big must have happened. 

“I really hope he’s okay, and that he isn’t injured or anything” Howie thought as he was driving to Kevin’s the next day. 

Howie pulled up to the house, and immediately went on alert, when he realized that the house looked abandoned. The grass was high and full of weeds, the mail was stacked next to the front door, and it looked like Kevin’s car had collected dust from disuse. Howie parked in the driveway and raced up to the front door, unlocking the door, praying that Kevin was okay.

“Is anyone here” Howie called into the seemingly empty home. 

He started looking around and noticed that there were paper plates everywhere, with remnants of bread on them, from Kevin’s meager attempts at eating. He quickly went upstairs, and saw that Kevin’s bedroom door was ajar. He raced over and opened the door, gasping in shock at the scene inside the bedroom.

 Kevin was completely buried in his blankets, with more paper plates surrounding him, along with empty bottles of water. It looked like he hadn’t gotten out of bed in days, and the room smelled like it too. Howie knew he had to wake Kevin up.

“Hey Kevin, man it’s time to get up” Howie shook his bandmate, who blearily opened his eyes. 

“No, man just leave me alone. I’m fine. Go away” Kevin shook off Howie, rolling over to go back to sleep. 

“Dude you stink to high heaven, you haven’t shaved, and all of us got concerned when we hadn’t heard from you in over two weeks. What’s going on?” Howie questioned the depressed man, who struggled to sit up for the first time in almost three weeks. 

“Kristin left me. Said she couldn’t take me being on tour and doing band stuff all the time. She knew she wouldn’t be able to deal with it if we made it big” Kevin’s voice was scratchy and rough from not speaking for nearly three weeks. Howie was stunned. 

“I am so sorry to hear that Kev, why didn’t you call us, we could have been here to help you out” Howie asked the forlorn looking man in front of him. 

“Because I started out blaming the band for our breakup, and then I realized it wasn’t your guys fault, but my own. I’m a shitty person, and I push everyone away from me” Kevin explained not meeting Howie’s eyes. 

Howie got a hard look in his eyes, as he processed his bandmate’s words. He told Kevin he’d be right back, and went to call the other three. He explained the situation, and told them that he would handle this, and that he would call them in a few days. The three were thankful for the update, and knew Howie could handle Kevin. 


	3. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with Kevin's behavior, Howie takes over, and finds out some truths.

He went back to Kevin’s room, and saw that he had crawled back under the covers, to try to go back to sleep. Howie wasn’t going to let Kevin hide anymore, even if it meant taking completely over for him, and making him eat, bathe, and get basic needs filled. 

“Kevin, I am not letting you hide anymore. You are going to go in the shower, and I will drag your ass there if I have to” Howie lectured the morose man, who shook his head and tried to roll over. 

Howie went over to the bed, threw the covers off, and nearly gagged as he pulled Kevin up to a standing position. Howie noticed that Kevin was a little too compliant, realizing what Nick had said the day before was true. He resolved to take care of the man, until he could take care of himself again. He forced the two of them forward towards Kevin’s bathroom, and sat him on the toilet as he got Kevin’s grimy clothes off of him and started a bath. He knew Kevin didn’t have the strength to stand for a shower right now. 

“I am filling this tub, and you will soak in it for at least fifteen minutes, while I air out the bedroom and start laundry. Then I will come in here, and if you won’t clean yourself, I’ll do it for you and you won’t be happy with me” Howie spoke firmly to the listless man, who made no acknowledgment that Howie had spoken. 

Howie got Kevin in the tub, and after making sure he was soaking, went back into the bedroom. He opened the windows to clear out the stale air, and started cleaning the bedroom. He gathered the sheets and blankets off the bed, and went to throw them in the washer, with a lot of soap. He came back to the bedroom, and collected all the garbage into a bag, and threw it out into the hallway. He noticed it had been fifteen minutes, and went to check on Kevin. 

“How is it going in here” Howie questioned as he walked back into the bathroom. Kevin was in the same position he had left him in, and the water had turned a murky brown color from all the grime and dirt that was on Kevin. 

“Are you going to clean yourself, or am I going to have to do it?” Howie asked Kevin. Kevin just whined, and shook his head. Howie shook his head sadly, and knelt by the edge of the tub. He got shampoo in his hands and started to work through Kevin’s hair, needing to do it twice to get all the knots out of his long hair. Kevin just laid there, not really reacting anymore. 

“You can’t do this to yourself. You are worth more than this. I will be staying here until you can function on your own again, and I won’t hear a word against it. You are barely making it, and you have lost a good amount of weight, that you can’t afford to lose. We need our big brother back, and I am determined to get him back, whatever way is necessary to” Howie spoke as he cleaned Kevin up. 

“Why would you do that? I ruin everything, and I am no use to the rest of the group. I can’t manage to take care of myself after a breakup, what’s going to happen when I have to sing with you guys, and we do yet another breakup song. I don’t think I can hold it together anymore. Everything reminds me of Kristin, of what I lost” Kevin spoke softly and sadly, barely loud enough for Howie to hear his words. 

“You will get through this, I will help you out. I’ll keep the other three away for now, and it will just be you and I. But I won’t let you slowly kill yourself. Now that you are clean, we are going back in your room and putting fresh clothes on” Howie told the man in the tub. 

He helped Kevin get out, and gave him a towel to dry off. The two walked back into the bedroom, and Howie got some sweats and a t-shirt for Kevin to wear. He watched as the man slowly put them on, and told himself that Kevin was too thin. He had to get weight on him again. 

“Alright, we are going downstairs and I’m making you soup. You will eat at least half of it, and then we are going out into the backyard for fresh air, and sunlight, which you haven’t gotten in nearly three weeks” Kevin listened as Howie took charge, feeling grateful for the man, because he didn’t want to do anything on his own initiative right now. 


	4. Revealing The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a walk, Kevin drops a bombshell on Howie that changes everything.

The duo walked downstairs where Howie sat Kevin at the kitchen island, and talked to him as he made him soup, which Kevin struggled to eat half of, due to not eating much over the last three weeks. They then went outside, where Kevin blinked and shied away from the sunlight. Howie went and got his sunglasses, and settled him in the chaise lounge, as Howie got out the lawn mower to tackle the backyard. 

Two hours later, the yard was nice and short, and Kevin had taken a nap in the sun, which Howie was grateful for. 

“Alright man, time to get up” Howie prodded the sleepy man. 

“What is it now?” Kevin whined, wanting to stay where he was. Howie rolled his eyes, and told him that they were going on a walk, to get Kevin’s body moving again. 

“Fine, let’s go then” Kevin snarked, as Howie hit his bicep and told him to behave. Kevin ducked his head, and apologized immediately, which puzzled Howie. 

“Dude, everything okay?” Howie asked his older bandmate. 

“I don’t know, it just feels right, you telling me what to do, and me just doing it. Makes things seem a lot simpler to me, like this weight is being lifted off me, since I don’t have to think about doing much, just following what you say” Kevin blushed as he admitted to having a deep submissive side, which he had always kept buried deep inside. 

Howie was floored. He had always had this fantasy of dominating someone, but he never imagined that it would be to Kevin, the man many of their fans saw as their leader. He decided to test the waters a bit, and see how far Kevin’s submission went. 

“How submissive are you?” Howie questioned the man as they walked around Kevin’s neighborhood. He thought it was just a phase for Kevin, but his next words would take the wind out of his sails, and make him look at the man in disbelief. 

“Pretty much completely, I have always struggled being looked at as the leader of the group. All I have ever wanted is to be in the background, just providing my vocals to the songs, occasionally getting a solo here or there. I have always wanted a Dominant to get into a relationship with, to take care of me mentally, emotionally, and sexually. I do not have a Dominant bone in my body, and I hate pretending like I do” Kevin admitted to the shorter man walking next to him. 

Howie stopped walking, and looked at Kevin like he was seeing him for the first time ever. His entire worldview shifted, as he thought back to the last six years, that they had been in the group together. Knowing this new information, it was glaringly obvious. Kevin was the most hesitant to speak in interviews, and only did it when the rest of them looked to him to answer. He made it look natural over the years, but it was all an act. 

“Why did you choose to admit this to me now?” Howie was genuinely curious as to why Kevin had admitted his biggest secret to him. 

“I am sure you noticed my listlessness when I was in the bath, and how compliant I was with what you were saying. When I saw it was you that came to check on me, I decided to stop hiding who I really am, and let you see the man underneath the mask I had put up” Kevin acknowledged his strange behavior from a couple hours previous. 

“Does this mean that you are going to show this side to the others? What about the concerts and the fans?” Howie understood why he had shown him, but was curious if Kevin had a plan for outside of the two of them. 

“I am going to tell the other three, and we can work on what to do during concerts, and interviews. I am sure the guys have noticed something off about me, and I don’t want to hide anymore. I am a true Submissive, and I am proud of it” Kevin declared.

Howie softly smiled at him, he was right, he and the other three had seen that there was something off about him lately, and were wondering if he was going to tell them. He had never expected something like this, but after reviewing everything, it made complete sense. They made their way back to Kevin’s and Howie told Kevin to grab a snack and go to the living room.

 “You are going to watch a movie, and you will let me pamper you tonight. You will not lift a finger, and I will make you a special dinner, and then we will discuss all of this, and see where you want this to go” Howie told the older man in a firm voice, making Kevin visibly deflate in happiness. 

That is all Kevin wanted, was to be pampered and told what to do. It was like the last six years of fighting with himself went out the window, with Howie taking over everything for him, letting him make simple decisions, that wouldn’t cause him all of the stress he had been dealing with for years. 

“Okay Howie. What movie do you want to watch?” Kevin asked the shorter man as he went to his movie collection, which was vast and varied. 

“You pick your favorite, and eat your snack while I make dinner. Feel free to come talk to me if you get bored, it doesn’t matter to me” Howie spoke as he walked to the kitchen. 

Howie decided to make some chicken alfredo, knowing Kevin loved alfredo sauce with anything. He kept an eye on Kevin as the man watched his favorite musical, Chicago. He loved listening to Kevin sing along to the songs, and quickly had made dinner, bringing it to the dining room table. He went to get Kevin and told him to sit at the table and wait for him. He went to grab something from Kevin’s room, something he had seen earlier that intrigued him. He pocketed the item and went back to the dining room. 

“Alright, we are going to eat, you will clean the kitchen, and then we will talk” Howie instructed Kevin, who nodded his head, wanting to eat the delicious food in front of him. 

“Yea Howie, I understand, and thank you for being so understanding about this, not many people would” Kevin expressed his gratitude to the younger man, who had not blinked an eye to his behavior.

“You are welcome. Now eat, dishes, and then we will talk” Howie chided Kevin, who got a chagrined look on his face, and began eating. He did the dishes, and then followed Howie back to the living room to talk with him.


	5. Discussing Kevin's New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kevin has admitted his true nature, Howie offers to Dominate him, and tells him what life will be like. Will Kevin accept?

They settled down on the couch, with Howie keeping a hand on Kevin’s leg to reassure him he was there. Kevin looked at the man who had completely accepted him for who he was, and he knew that Howie would be his Dom. That is what he ultimately wanted. 

“Okay first things first. Do you want me to be your Dominant? That means I will make all but the simplest decisions for you, except when it comes to the group. This includes any trips we go on, whether or not we will have sex, a bed-time if I deem it necessary, basically everything except the clothes you wear each day, and other small decisions. You will not have to call me anything other than Howie, except in certain intimate scenes when we are making love.

 I will give you something to wear that must never come off. It will not be noticeable to anyone, but I will know it's there every day. It will be a physical sign of your submission. That is the only sign you will ever wear. I will give you a list of simple rules and chores to complete each day, and if you ever need help, ask, I will not get angry at all. Do you understand this so far” questioned Howie, as he watched Kevin’s face as he told him what was going to happen if he decided to accept his offer to be Kevin’s Dominant. 

“First, yes I want you as my Dominant. I will respect all your rules, and will wear the sign of my submission with pride. I want you to make all the decisions in my life, and thank you for not making me call you anything other than your name” Kevin told his new Dom. 

“I would never degrade you like that. And whenever you want this arrangement to stop, it will, no questions asked. That is non-negotiable. I will not force you to do something you no longer want to continue. There will be punishments if you break the rules. It will range from a time-out, to no sex for a period of time, or a spanking if you deliberately disobey any rules. Is that clear?” questioned Howie as he gave a stern look to Kevin. 

“Yes, Howie. I understand completely” Kevin nodded his agreement, his body visibly sagging in relief with what Howie was telling him. This is exactly what he needed. Clear rules and punishments, he just wanted to clarify something, and raised his hand. Howie nodded at him to ask. 

“I know you keep mentioning sex, but we have never had sex before. I know I am bi, but I don’t know about you. Are you gay? Because I have always fantasized about having a sexual relationship with you” Kevin confessed to Howie, who smiled at him. 

“Yes, I am gay, and we will date each other before we even get to sex, don’t worry about that. That will be for if our relationship progresses to that. Right now, this is about taking care of your basic needs, and getting you back to a new normal for you” Howie explained as Kevin sighed in relief. 

“These are the rules I came up with, it is a short list, that can always be added to:

  1. I will respect all my Dominant’s rules. 
  2. I will eat 3 meals and 2 snacks a day.
  3. I will get 8 hours of sleep a night and shower once a day. 
  4. If I have a question, I will not hesitate to ask my Dominant. 
  5. I will accept all punishments my Dominant deems necessary.  
  6. If I ever want out of this, I have the right to end the relationship, no questions asked.” 



Kevin listened to the rules, and agreed with them all. He knew that once they got to the point of a sexual relationship, that more rules would be added, but this was more to keep him healthy at this point than anything else. He verbally agreed to the rules, and Howie nodded, and told him that he would draw something up that they would both sign, and keep in their bedroom. 

“Alright, I grabbed this out of your room, and it will do until I order you a special one. This is what you will wear around your neck until the new one comes, and then the new one won’t come off until you decide the arrangement is over” Howie told Kevin, while he pulled out the silver link chain necklace that Kevin forgot he had had. 

He asked Kevin to go to his knees, just for this, and when he got the new one. Kevin knelt in front of Howie, and bent his head, with his hands behind his back. Howie marveled at how submissive Kevin looked, and fastened the chain around his neck. He tilted Kevin’s head upwards, and lost himself in his green eyes. Kevin looked so content and at peace, that it took Howie’s breath away. Kevin smiled at his new Dominant, and felt so calm, this is what he had been wanting for years. 

Howie had Kevin rise, and they snuggled on the couch together, until Howie deemed it bedtime. Before sending Kevin to shower, he asked if he wanted the other three to come around tomorrow, so Kevin could tell them everything. Kevin got a fearful look on his face, but steeled himself, and told Howie that if he would be there, he would talk to Nick, Brian, and AJ. Howie looked at his Sub, and told him that he would always be there. Kevin got the peaceful look on his face, and nodded his head.

“Alright, go shower, and spend at least ten minutes under the running water. Then get pajamas on and get in bed. I will be there in fifteen minutes. Go” Howie instructed Kevin, who left to do what he was told. 

Howie sat back down, and made plans and lists in his head. He knew he would be moving in with Kevin, and would sell his home. Eventually they would progress their relationship, but it would be slow going. He wondered how the conversation would go tomorrow, but he had a hunch that the three were hiding their own secrets. He was so happy to have a Sub, and was ecstatic that Kevin has chosen him. He cut his musing short, as he heard Kevin go back in his room. 

Five minutes later, he walked into the bedroom to see Kevin under the covers. Howie had made the bed before making dinner. He walked over and told Kevin that he loved him, and to get a good night's sleep. Howie would sleep in the next room, until their relationship progressed. Kevin gave a contented sigh and rolled over and fell fast asleep. 


	6. Telling The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kevin has a Dominant, it's now time to tell the other three Boys about his true nature. Will they accept it, and is there something more lurking beneath the surface about themselves that Kevin has never noticed?

The next day dawned late, and Kevin woke up after the best sleep he had had in weeks, months, or years. He felt the chain on his throat, and felt a sense of peace wash over him. Yesterday had not been a dream. He finally had a dominant, and he was beyond happy with Howie. He knew that unless something drastic changed, he would never take the necklace off. He became nervous about meeting Nick, Brian, and AJ, so he decided to go to his Dom, to get reassurance. 

“Hey Howie, how are you” Kevin asked his Dom as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Good, what’s wrong” Howie questioned as he looked at his Sub, he immediately knew that Kevin was nervous about something, and he had an idea what it was. 

“I’m nervous about meeting the other three. I don’t want them to say anything negative about you, or our new relationship” Kevin confessed.

“I am going to tell you something, something that you mustn't reveal to the others. I have a feeling they have secrets about this type of relationship for themselves. I have a feeling they each have a Dom/Sub/Switch side to them, that they have never shown” Howie told Kevin, whose eyes widened.

“That makes me feel a little better. Thanks Howie!” Kevin enthused as he sat down for breakfast, which Howie had made. It was eggs, sausage, and French toast. Kevin ate about half of it, before he was full. Howie knew he would slowly eat more as the days went on, and he got back to a normal weight. 

Howie called Brian, and told him to get the other two, and meet at Kevin’s at 1PM. Brian instantly agreed, and asked after his cousin. Howie reassured him that he was taking care of Kevin, and that he would be okay with time. Brian sighed in relief, and said he, Nick, and AJ would be there in a couple of hours. 

“They will be here at 1PM. I want you to clean the kitchen, freshen the living room, and change into nice casual clothes. I will be contacting my realtor to put my home on the market, so I can move in here with you. I will stay in the bedroom next to you until our relationship progresses. Is that okay with you” Howie knew he had to ask, and couldn’t assume that he would be staying in Kevin’s home. 

“Yes completely. I want you to stay here with me. And I’ll do as you asked” Kevin answered his Dom. He went off to clean the kitchen, as Howie walked into the study to call his relator. 

A couple hours passed, and it was now 12:45. Howie noticed that Kevin was getting antsy, and he didn’t want to do this, but he knew it would instantly calm him. He told Kevin to drop to his knees, and kneel next to him. Kevin dropped to his knees, and an instant calm washed over him as he bent his head and placed his hands behind his back. Howie left him in that position for five minutes, and then told him to sit on the couch and wait. 

The doorbell rang, and Howie felt Kevin tense. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and felt him calm. He whispered “I’m here” and Kevin released a breath he had been holding. Howie went to answer the door. 

“Hey guys! Come on in!” Howie greeted Brian, AJ, and Nick. 

“Where’s Kevin” Brian questioned, as he looked around, they hadn’t often been in Kevin’s home. 

“He’s this way, come on” Howie led the three to the living room, where Kevin had remained on the couch. He looked at Kevin and nodded, and Kevin got up to greet his other bandmates. AJ noticed the subtle interaction. 

“What’s going on? Kevin has a new necklace on, and I’ve noticed a change in behavior, that is so unlike Kevin, in the last few months” AJ asked, as Brian and Nick nodded in agreement. 

“I am going to tell you three something, something that could change everything” Kevin looked at the other three with a serious expression on his face. The three instantly became worried. Howie reached over and squeezed Kevin’s hand, giving him silent permission to tell them. 

“I am a true Submissive. I need and crave the attention of a Dominant to make all the big decisions for me. I have chosen Howie as my Dominant, and he is the reason I wear the new necklace. Howie found me in my bed, dirty, starving, and not wanting to do anything anymore. Kristin broke up with me, and I decided I didn’t want to exist anymore. I was just going to stay in my bed for the rest of time, and Howie forced me to get up, bathe, and eat. I was tired of holding up the mask I had been wearing for so long around all of you, that I let Howie in to see the real me, and he accepted me no questions asked” Kevin revealed to his stunned bandmates, and immediately put his head down to not see the looks of disgust he thought would be there. 

Brian, AJ, and Nick were stunned. They did the same thing as Howie, and went back through the last six years, and suddenly everything made sense.  Brian got up, and looked to Howie for permission to hug Kevin, and Howie nodded. Brian hugged his cousin, who looked up shocked. AJ and Nick soon came over and hugged him as well. Kevin looked at them in disbelief.

“Well if we are revealing our true personalities, I am willing to share mine. I am a switch. I have both a deep Dominant, and Submissive side, that each come out at different times” AJ revealed. Howie looked at Kevin knowingly, and he nodded. 

“I am a Submissive as well” Brian revealed, sending a wave of shock to his cousin. “But mine is only in sexual scenes, and not everyday life” he added. 

“I am a Dominant, and like Brian, only in sexual scenes. I have no desire to dominate someone regularly” Nick threw out. 

“While you have all figured out, I am a true Dominant. I desire to Dom someone every day, in and out of sexual scenes” Howie finished. He went to his Sub, who snuggled next to him. 

Brian, AJ, and Nick looked at their bandmates, and knew it would take time to get used to the new dynamic. 

“Will you two be doing sexual scenes right now?” Brian questioned Howie. 

“No, we are going to date first, before we get to anything sexual at all. It will be like a normal relationship build. We only entered the Dom/Sub aspect so soon, so that I could take care of Kevin” Howie reassured the younger man, who he knew was just looking out for his cousin. 

“Kevin, can you please go get the list of rules we made, so I can show them to Brian, Nick, and AJ please” Howie asked Kevin, who nodded, and went to get the list they had written and signed that morning. 

Kevin came back and handed the list to Brian, who looked it over with Nick and AJ standing behind him to read. They nodded their heads, and thought it made complete sense. Brian liked the last rule and told Howie the same. The man nodded his head, and told him it was non-negotiable. The second Kevin wanted out of the arrangement, it would end, no questions asked. 

The five knew they would have to figure out what to do about the concerts and interviews, but that would wait for another day.  Kevin asked Howie if he could go to his knees, and Howie told him he could. Brian, AJ, and Nick watched as their oldest bandmate fluidly went to his knees, with his head bent, and his arms behind his back. They could see that he was finally at peace, and they had never seen that look on Kevin’s face. 

“So, this is what Kevin is happiest doing?” Nick asked Howie, who nodded his head. 

“I will never force him to go to his knees, I may ask, but if he does, I will always let him” Howie reassured the three men. 

Nick, Brian and AJ spent the next couple of hours with Kevin and Howie, and found no issues with their relationship at all. They were truly happy to see Kevin so at peace, having realized that he hadn’t been in over six years, hurt them. They knew Howie would never mistreat Kevin, Howie didn’t have a mean bone in his body. He would be loving but firm, which is exactly what Kevin needed. 


	7. Mending The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Kevin and Howie's life a few years after their relationship began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support with my writing. This was my first Dom/Sub story, and it came out so well. I will be posting my next story on Wednesday, and still have a few more in the tank to post. The kudos and comments do not go unnoticed, and I appreciate every single one. See you in my next story!

A few years passed, and Kevin and Howie’s relationship only strengthened. They dated, and eventually added sexual scenes into their Dom/sub relationship. Howie got Kevin a permanent chain, that he never removed. 

“What are we doing today” Kevin questioned his Dom, as they finished their morning routine. 

“Brian, Nick, and AJ are coming over, and we are going to hang out for a while” Howie told him, as he stole a kiss from Kevin. 

The last few years had brought a new dynamic to the group, and things changed between all of them. Nick and Brian had started dating, and they entered their own Dom/Sub relationship as well, if only for sexual scenes. AJ had found another switch, Rochelle, and they were engaged to be married. 

“God, I hope Brian and Nick aren’t hanging all over each other again, I almost got sick last time we hung with them” Kevin mock complained, as Howie laughed. 

“I completely agree with you. It was getting really annoying” Howie commiserated with his husband. 

Kevin and Howie had married last year, and they were thinking of adopting in the next couple of years. Dom/Sub relationships had become more commonplace over the years, and it wasn’t odd to see someone collared on the street anymore. 

“I am so glad we can be who we are, and none of us have to hide anymore” Kevin told his Dom, who nodded his head. 

“When we revealed it to the fans last year along with the news of our wedding, we only lost about a hundred or so fans. Most of them didn’t really care” Howie agreed. 

It was now commonplace for Howie, Nick, and AJ to dominate interviews, and Kevin and Brian were happy to just let them go. It had become a special treat for their fans if Kevin sang a solo verse, which he tried to do for a couple of songs on every album. 

“Hey guys!” AJ called as he barged into the house unannounced. Howie and Kevin rolled their eyes, some things would never change. 

Frick and Frack (Brian and Nick) came in a few minutes later, attached at the hip as usual, and Howie had to force them apart so he, Kevin and AJ could greet them. 

“We have an announcement to make!” Nick told his bandmates. 

“Well, what is it?” AJ asked, as Brian held up his left hand. They all saw the ring on his ring finger, and their jaws dropped. 

“Congratulations!” Kevin enthused as they all hugged, and congratulated the couple. 

“I can’t believe the changes to this group in the last few years. We are all now happier than we have ever been, found our soulmates, and are still together as a band, and still wildly successful” Howie told them all, as they sat around the dining room table that night, lost in memories. 

“Yea, I am so glad that Kristin broke up with me, because I found the one who I belonged with, who had been there all along” Kevin looked at his Dom with love in his eyes, and Howie kissed his nose. 

“I am so glad we have stuck through the highs and lows together, and I can’t wait to see our kids playing together in a few years” AJ spoke up, and the other four agreed with him. 

Nick spoke up, and thanked Howie and Kevin for being so brave about being so open with their relationship.

“If you had never revealed your true nature, I never would have found out about Brian, and we wouldn’t be sitting here engaged to be married” Nick thanked Kevin with tears in his eyes. 

Kevin just smiled and nodded his head. He looked at his cousin, who was head over heels in love with the blonde man sitting next to him.

“Yea thank you Kevin, you are the bravest man I know, and I am so honored to call you family” Brian hugged his cousin, which ended with the five of them in a group hug. 

Kevin had thought he met the love of his life in Kristin, but he realized that his soulmate had been there for him in times that she never had. Howie was everything she wasn’t and now he was grateful that she had left him. Kevin couldn’t wait to see where life took him, but he always knew he would have his Dominant by his side. Howie had mended his broken heart, and he was forever thankful for the younger man. 


End file.
